Crystalkis profecy :3
by Starlaii
Summary: Crystalkit is my oc and u can not stel her :(
1. Chater one

Is was asunny day in thnudercaln ans crystakit was jaut born. She loked at her mom whp was ivpol and then at her fathr brreezpelt. Cristl kit hda purple fur and ranbow coulurd eye. Her mom said she was rilly prety :3 then firestar came on the nrusery amd said he wanted her to be hia aprentise but crytalkit wante to be a medcin catbc she cud talk too starclan ans seh had a drem that she was actually the dauter of dowewig who is iwypools ciste"ur not my rel mom" she sad two her and ran a way. The catz folud her but she was relly fast so they cudnt catch her and she went to te moonpol Theyre she saw jaykit who is the reuncarnaton of jaifether and instuntly fel in lowe "helo im crystalkit and wats ur nam?* he loked at her but he was blind so he culdn see her "o_o im jaikit what ar yo doing here? "are u blin?" she tochd his fase and cuured his eyey so he culd see he "whoa u are really kawaii" She bloshed and saif "you too

* * *

They ar now medicinaprenitces and the bestestestestest of tomodachis. Jaypau licked her awake but she sayd "5 more minuts pls" "lol u are sucj a slepyhed" she waked up wen she herd his voise "o it was u, wat are we ginf to do todoy?? " " there is a fox and u have to stop it" "oh no y me????" "bcuz ur amazinhg and the beast fiter" "ok but can u com to?" "ofc"

* * *

When the were there she relised that it wasnt a foc but it eas her fak mom and dad, iyipol and brezpolt, who wantd too kil her!!!!!!!!!!! "what du u want from me? She askd them "ypu need to come to zhe darcc foresr to tarin woth us" thei both sed and also hawkfrst wass therw "never ' she sadi and then she jumpd and scaratched them woth her cpaws. They left bc she was to gud at fiting ang kaypaw said "wow you are sp gud!" and then they went hom.

* * *

She then becaam leder whil she was a aprentice bc she qas so gud and her nam Was now crystastar and jaypaw was her mat.


	2. Chaper too

Ok smal note :why do ppl thonk thathis is fakke???? I put alot of efort into this ,(

Kk back two srory

Crystpaw is not with jayypas anymor bc she liks mothwing mor and ther ar mats uwu also lefpol is ded i dint like her. Motwing is also a thundrclam cat now and has drempowrs and she helps xrytalstar with drems but tgen she gets ded amd now crypasatr is sad :( "whot do i do withiut u qmq" "dont wory i wil B ok i promiss" motwonng liks her bc ahe lofs crytalstar and gos bac to starclan. Now crytalstar has to marry jaypa agan bc her stupid mom wants her too but its her fake mom ivepool. They fite and crystar wins the batel. Iwyool is banishd to the dork ferest with breethepelt and crstalstar puts jaxfather in shadowclam bc she dont like him and then brongs her new gf bacl to lif with her magik and then the mary for reals and are hapy until then get kild by doggs qnq. But critalstar habd som kits b4 she ded and they have magik tooo and they kills tje dogs then crstalastar undies but thencher kits die of grencoth and she is sadd. Mouthwing comeforts her and she is oknow. Crystar chamges her nam too crysral and becoms a roege with mohwing whoms nam is now moth bc rhey can booth see that the calns are bad and hat them now.


	3. Capter tree

@FreeEcho plz srop beeimg mean ok

Moth and Cristl go too a city and live tere but then a tooleg coms and dies moth bc he dosnt lik cats anf hes meen like freeecho and wants to mak me not hav fun anymor. Crystl is sad tha the lov of her lif is gone and gos wandreing arund the citi and finnds a kittn in a box and adoopts it but actully it was scorg and she noes but she raisins him too not b evil and starcaln stil preises her bc they luve her and she is bettr than dovwing but she stil loaves her mom even tho she cant go bac two her which maks her sad but at lest sje has her son. Crystl sais "do u want too live wIth the caln?" " :00 ofc i WANT too" "but it maybe TO dangerus, wat if u die :(" "no im sur they wont KILL mee" "ok then we go but i MYSELF cant go bacc im sorry" and scourg livd with thundercaln 4 ever and become the bestestestest lederafter crystalstar ofc bc she is the absolut mega beatesetaetsteteatestes ther eevr was, bc she HELPed hiME with her awsum powers. Krystal went on living in the cito and becam the leder of the cyticats. They all lovd her and never seid that she smells and shuld go to anothr shcol like my frends do bc they likd her and also the cats didnt hit her.

I hop thwy dont find my acont and hat me mor qnq


End file.
